Love and Loss
by Sesshomaru's mistress
Summary: Serena talks about her love life with Tuxedo Mask and how it came to the unfortunate end. . no death
1. Default Chapter

I decided to write this based on my past love life with my ex, Ben.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I can still remember the day my Tuxedo Mask and I had our first date.  
  
It was on January 23, 2004, we were going to see a movie and I was so excited. I had been crushing on him for a long time; it was like a dream come true to go on a date with him.  
  
He came at seven to pick me up wearing his usual outfit, and I was wearing a denim skirt and a light blue shirt with my dads' winter coat on.  
  
Dad had recently past away and my mom and I were left with the house, when I walked into the room he was talking with my mom and she asked me if I was wearing lip stick.  
  
I could tell he was looking at me and looking to see if I was, but I told her know and said high to him.  
  
That was the most embarrassing time of my life.  
  
Then we walked outside and got into his camaro, he drove down to the theatre and we walked on in.  
  
We started to fuss on who was going to pick the movie, but after five minutes I told him to go pick one and surprise me and I would be at the bench near the restrooms.  
  
Well he came over and sat beside of me, we were early for the movie so we decided to sit outside and watch some people I knew from my old school fro a while.  
  
Once we thought the movie was about to start we headed in to the room we would need to be in.  
  
Next we debated on where to sit, we eventually decided to sit on the left side where there was two people seats; he sat on inside, I on outside.  
  
We were watching the movie All about Polly. Well about a fourth of the way through the movie I felt something against the tip of my hair, at first I thought it was the people that were sitting behind us, but I looked out of the corner of my eye and it looked as if he had put his hand behind me over the seat.  
  
Well nervous I started to shift in my seat and sink lower, I guess he must have felt my uneasiness because he laughed at a not so funny part of the movie.  
  
I loved to hear his laughter, it clamed me so much. After about ten of fifteen more minutes, he shifted and I felt and saw his hand on my right shoulder.  
  
I could have bet that entire theatre could hear my heart beating; the first thing that crossed my mind was 'Oh my Gosh he likes me too!'  
  
All I could do was blush and let my eyes rest on my hands.  
  
Then I noticed his other hand was making its way to my left hand but a little nervous I just moved it to tug a loose hair behind my ear.  
  
I didn't think he had mutual feelings for me; I was not prepared for this.  
  
What I thought would happen is we'd go to the movies, and we would talk about why he took me of all people to my first homecoming then he would take me home and I'd think nothing of it.  
  
I was so excited.  
  
I left my hand fiddling with my necklace. I think he got the idea I was nervous because he didn't try to go for my hand for another ten minutes.  
  
Then the movie started to get funny and I relaxed and edged toward him a little as he tried to tug me close. Then his hand wrapped around my shoulders more and I let my hand go to his and we started to hold hands.  
  
By this time we were cuddling, my head against his shoulder and his head resting on mine.  
  
Then I noticed his other hand was coming for my other hand and I let him take it.  
  
Then he shifted up in his seat a little so I was now had my head against his chest and could hear his laughter, breathing and his rythmatic heartbeat.  
  
Soon he started to rub my hand with his thumb, and it just felt so right there with him like that.  
  
This continued on throughout the movie until the end we just got up like nothing had ever happened between us.  
  
Then he asked where we wanted to go and I said WalMart. (Inside Joke)  
  
So we went to Wal-Mart and I talked with a couple of friends that worked there and bought three key chains and a couple of bumper stickers.  
  
Well we headed home and when we got there I invited him in for something to drink.  
  
He accepted the invitation and walked in and sat on the living room couch.  
  
Well when I got the drinks I told myself, don't sit next to him on the couch, don't sit next to him on the couch.  
  
Unfortunately my subconscious betrayed me and I did.  
  
I sat his drink on the coffee table and he scooted over to me and grabbed it leaning back and taking a sip out of it.  
  
So feeling a bit more relaxed that he made the move to scoot closer I leaned back next to him.  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder and we started to talk about our friends and families and some funny memories we had of my old Lieutenant.  
  
Soon we ended up with him leaning his back against the arm rest and me against his chest while we were holding hands.  
  
Well by the end of the night I was laying fully down on the couch and he was sitting next to me. We had found out it was 1oclock in the morning and he had to leave, well he bent down to kiss me but I sat up, I wasn't ready for that yet.  
  
He helped me carry the cups in the kitchen and then I walked him to the door.  
  
There was an awkward silence as we said our goodbyes, but he opened up his arm for me to hug him and I walked into his embrace and as we hugged he kissed me on the head.  
  
When he left I feel to the floor that was the most amazing night ever for me.  
  
Our first kiss was on our third date.  
  
My Tuxedo Mask was looking excellent as ever.  
  
We had decided to watch the "Pirates of the Caribbean." At my house.  
  
Well about 1/3 of the way through the movie we were cuddling. We didn't kiss though!  
  
But after the movie was over which was about 9:00 p.m. we decided to flip through the T.V. channels and see what was on.  
  
Well we decided on "Who's line is it anyway" it's a comedy.  
  
Well we were going through another awkward silence thing and he asks, "Do you mind If I as you a question?"  
  
"No!''  
  
"Have you ever been kissed?'' he asked  
  
Oh my heart was about to leap out of my chest.  
  
"N-No" was my reply  
  
"Do you wanna give it a try?' he asked.  
  
By now I was blushing and I said yes.  
  
Well he leaned over and kissed me, it was the most passionate kiss I ever had.  
  
Heck it was my first and it felt great I'll never forget my Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Unfortunately he thought the age difference was a problem and broke up with me.  
  
I still am crying over him night and day.  
  
So if you are reading this my Tuxedo Mask I love you and I will never forget you even if you don't feel the same. 


	2. ohhh

It is very important that you read this b/c if you don't it could mean a halt to all my stories!

**Case 1: Japanese!-This is for people who have read my story, "Recipe for Chaos!"-**

Okay I put that Japanese in there to see if anyone could figure out what it translated to and also to do a little advertisement for the website. The only one who even said they thought they knew was WolfChildBlazer! I knew WolfChildBlazer would figure it out and if you wondering how I knew it is because WolfChildBlazer if very smart! Just check out some of her stories and you'll see what I mean! Like, "Lupen Heart!" that's an Inu/SM crossover w/ a Sere/Koga pairing. I'm a huge Sesshy/Sere fan. . . if you haven't figured that out but WCB's Sere/Koga pairing story is great! Then WCB has a story called, "Naraku's Consort!" (I think that's right:looks left and right and shrugs:oh well its close enough! I can't help it if I have bad memory! I'm really sure that's right!) That is a Sesshy/Sere crossover! It is so tender and so good! Those are my favorites that she has written and they are great! You better check them out they are wonderful. . .but anyway here is the translation. .(did you all really think I wouldn't tell you? Well I see how well ya'll know me. . .:sniff: tear: oh well I'm over it!)

Good evening,

My name is Christina. Please call me Christy! Can you understand my Japanese? Laugh out loud.. . no! Well did you miss me?

This was the translations for that paragraph but anyway if you want the website where I got the translations E-mail me b/c this thing wont let me put the website on! Sorry! Anyway TTYL!

**Case 2: Rutoh-chan!**

:Blushing: You are too kind! I appreciate all of the kind things you have said about me; however, I always keep in mind there is always someone out there who is better then you:cough: WolfChildBlazer:cough! Excuse me; I don't know what came over me. I try my hardest to please everyone . . . and it makes me really happy that I have such kind reviewers like you and WCB, and all the other wonderful people!

**Case 3: name**

I am in need of everyone's help in this matter. I need a male dog-demon name and I need it as soon as possible. I need it for a sequel in my story, "Serenity's Misfortune!" So if any of you out there know any good names please either email me or review this chapter and put the name in your review. This would mean a lot to me!

**Case 4: reviews!**

Okay I am a little disappointed on some of the reviews in my other stories! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE ME UPDATE MY STORIES SOONER! Bad reviews or hardly any equals NO updates::smiles sweetly: just thought I'd let you know!

My stories:

**Love and Loss**-Serena talks about her time with her tuxedo mask and how she lost him. I based this story on my time with my ex-boyfriend. I wrote it when I was sad and pathetically heartbroken!

**Sequel will be coming soon!**

REVIEWS-3/ CHAPTERS-1/avg. reviews per chapter- 3 **Pathetic**

**Serenity's Misfortune**- Serena is thrown from her world and into that of Feudal Japan. What's a girl to do when she is now what she fought so hard to destroy . . . . a demon? Be careful Serena . . . Naraku is out to get you! What's this Kagome daydreaming of Koga? Mina and Amy are the only ones loyal? Darien is in a coma?

**Sequel will be coming soon!**-this one isn't as good as Recipe for chaos because it was my starter story and I was having to get used to the way Fanfiction worked!

Reviews-138 (last I checked)/Chapters-27/avg reviews per chapter-5 **Could do better!**

**Misplaced-**Serena and Darien break it off since he goes off to America! Serena tries to teleport to the time gates but is sucked into the world of Harry Potter! Who's this Voldemort character? Magic? Wizards and Witches? What's a girl to do when she is stuck in a world of Magical creatures that she has only seen in children's books?

**Work in progress**-currently it will be on hold b/c my computer has deleted the last 5 chapters I made for it and has deleted all the others! So I have no idea how far in I am in the story so I have to go back to scratch!

Reviews-98/Chapters-10/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Rebirth**-At the cost of her friends lives Serena has defeated Chaos. With nothing left for her in that dimension she goes to the DBZ dimension to start all over. Will Cosmos be able to help defeat the upcoming evil or did she get more then she bargained for?

**Work in progress**

Reviews-38/chapters-5/avg. Reviews per chapter-7 **Could do better**

**Recipe for Chaos**-Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom, and daughter to the scheming Queen Serenity! What's a girl to do when she is faced with cocky Princes and a stubborn lord Sesshomaru? What Inuyasha is five? Aww isn't he so cute when he's so young and innocent?

**Work in Progress!**

Reviews-64 (last I checked)/chapters-7/avg. reviews per chapter-9 **good**

**Case 5: Koldy**

I am not trying to be mean or sarcastic! Please do not take this in a bad way . . . please don't! Koldy why is it that when you review you only review. . . kol? Is that good or bad? Does it mean my story is horrid or was it great? I'm confused? I'm not trying to be mean! I'm just trying to figure things out! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you are enjoying my stories!

**Case 6- WolfChildBlazer!**

No rush and I was just picking on the paragraph thing. . couldn't you tell by the hahahahahahahahing I was doing? I was hyper when I wrote that. . . . if you couldn't tell. I'm sorry to hear about your computer messing up! I hate it when that happens! Oh well thank you for your kind reviews and keep up the excellent work on your stories:bows to the queen of Inu/sm crossys:

**Well anyway thank you to all of you that read this and reviewed me the male dog-demon name! You are all to kind! I hope I didn't offend anyone! Well TTYL !**

Moonbeam21

Christina


End file.
